Cuestion de Tiempo
by Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros
Summary: T-E-A-M-O deletreo con dolor para que el pudiera entenderla y cerro los ojos con fuerza al ver al dementor abalanzar contra él, se giro no podía observar como el moría Yo también te amo susurro para si misma TE AMO DRACO MALFOY grito a todo pulmón, impregnado el vacio de la habitación y ser el ultimo sonido que Draco Malfoy escucho antes de entregarse a la muerte


"Cuestión de Tiempo"

Capitulo Único

¿Por qué nos fascinan los sueños? ¿A quien no le gustaría comprender su verdadero significado? ¿O el mensaje personal que encierran?

….

Los pasillos tétricos y las paredes oscuras encierran a los más peligrosos magos, que marcaran historia algún día en un libro de magia que alguien se atreva a escribir

Pero claramente habrá quien reseñe la historia del niño que vivió contra el mas grande mago oscuro, o quien cuente el lamentable final de la descendencia Malfoy

…..

Harry Potter, se detiene frente los barrotes de una celda y mira fijamente en su interior, quien se encontraba hay dentro era Draco Malfoy, flaco, demacrado y barbudo

Sin duda Draco Malfoy, quien le sonríe con autosuficiencia como siempre lo ha hecho

─ _He venido _─ articula Harry y el rubio sonríe

─_Lo he notado Potter_ ─ burla este

─ _¿Qué quieres de mi? _─ pregunta el pelinegro

─_Necesito que le entregues esto_ ─ estira la mano mostrándole un pergamino el cual el chico toma y examina

─ _Prometiste alejarte de ella_─

─ _Y he cumplido mi promesa Potter, ella se casa hoy con tu amigo_─

─ _¿Y entonces?─_

─ _Necesito que sepa que hoy moriré_ ─ cada palabra resonó en el entorno de la celda, Harry lo observo y asintió, entendía que Draco Malfoy necesitaba de cierta forma despedirse de su amiga

….

La iglesia era majestuosa, la decoración mostraba la delicadeza de quien ama, todos los invitados se ponían de pie, al momento de ver a la novia quien entraba en su marcha prenunciar, quien portaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero interiormente en cada paso que daba su corazón parecía estrujarse mas, tenia la necesidad de llorar y no sabia precisamente el porque

Siempre soñaba verse al pie de una tumba llorando a un muerto que ella no conocía, otro pasó más y estaba frente a quien en minutos se volvería su esposo Ronald Weasley

La majestuosa onírica se enredaba en sus sueños y le mostraba cada día, cada noches, cada segundo que sus ojos se cerraban, ese cementerio, esa tumba y ese muerto que ella siempre desprecio

Una lagrima escapo de uno de sus ojos, de felicidad pensaron varios hasta ella, Harry miro su reloj, esperando el momento en que ella dijera el si, no supo esperar o contenerse a que los novios salieran de la iglesia solo se giro y le entrego el mismo pergamino arrugado que el recibió, ella lo observo interesada

─_Solo léelo─_ pidió en silencio, mientras aprovechaba que su esposo era felicitado por los invitados

Felicitaciones

Fue lo primero que ella leyó y no supo por que sintió una pequeña emoción en su interior, reconoció la letra, era la misma que veía en los pergaminos de tarea de Draco Malfoy

Hoy es tu boda, hoy te casas con quien alguna ves te destrozo el corazón, ruego a Merlín que no lo vuelva hacer, por que yo ya no estera allí para abrazarte tras un umbral, para limpiar tus lagrimas y para guardar tu secreto junto a la oscuridad, nuestro fiel testigo

Sus lágrimas bajaron rápidamente por sus mejillas

Te pedí que no te enamoraras, pero fue imposible para ti no hacerlo

Sonrió, aun sin saber exactamente el porque, la arrogancia que se reflejaba en cada palabra le parecía graciosa y a la misma ves dolorosa, ¿Ella se había enamorado? Ella no pudo enamorarse no de quien se suponía era el responsable de que existiera esa carta

Acepte dejarte y se me partió esa piedra que llevo por corazón cuando conjure el hechizo contra ti, cuando abriste los ojos y pronunciaste mi nombre, pero con otro sentimiento, odio

Hoy decidí hacerte llegar este pergamino para despedirme de ti, porque cuando me entere de tu boda, tu sin saberlo le pusiste fin a mi vida, moriré hoy, el mismo momento que tu digas "acepto" se ira mi ultimo aliento, ese ultimo respiro que llevara tu nombre, porque lograste confundirme, lograste que en mi se creara un sentimiento, te fuiste de mi sin pensar en que podía morir, la ultima mirada que vi en ti hacia a mi fue odio, hoy quisiera al menos que recordaras y supieras que alguna ves sentiste mas por mi que un simple odio .Antes de que yo te dejara ir, en medio de aquel bosque me hiciste una pregunta la cual no respondí delante de ti, ¿Me amas? , la misma pregunta que me hice escribiéndote esa carta ¿De verdad te amo?

Atte. Draco Malfoy

Posdata. Si Te Amo

Sus piernas fallaron, sus rodillas se doblaron y su alma se dejo caer en un sordo golpe, todos se giraron hacia ella quien miraba el pergamino con todo el resentimiento que abarca su mirada, no había más que dolor reflejado en su rostro

_Flash Black _

_Escuchar gemidos sordos en una habitación, jadeo excitante, la llevo a descubrir a su novio con Lavander Brown, corrió dolida, engañada, traicionada, se escondió tras un umbral y dejo fluir todo ese amargo dolor que sentía, a través de lagrimas_

─_Descubrimiento científico, los ratones lloran─ su vos arrastrada y llena de ironía lo delato ante la chica, era imposible no reconocerlo_

─_! Largarte Malfoy!─Pidió Hermione acentuando sus palabras_

─_Por tus lagrimas he de imaginarme que has presenciado lo mismo que yo─ no fue una pregunta fue una oración con certeza y afirmación se acacho frente a ella y la observo ─ Quizás si depilamos tus cejas ..─ La examino interesado ─ Y utilizamos un hechizo con esa escoba que llevas por cabello ─ rio ante sus palabras y la chica frunció el entrecejo _

─ _¿Te crees perfecto no es cierto?─ debatió ella_

─ _Error mi querida bruja ─ se acerco mas a ella ─ Soy perfecto─ siseo _

─ _Lo único que eres, es un niño mimado de papi ─ _

─_Acéptalo ya sangre sucia soy rico y refinado ─_

─_Ser rico, no significa ser refinado─ _

─_Pues para la envidia de muchos poseo ambas y otras muchas cualidades─ sonrió con autosuficiencia─ Mañana a esta hora aquí mismo─ dio una orden antes de partir _

_Fin del Flash Black _

Busco con la mirada y la encontró entre los invitados observándola con una sonrisa tenue en sus labios rojos, Lavander Brown, el muy desgraciado la había invitado a su matrimonio, sintió el roce en sus manos y levanto la mirada para toparse con esos ojos azules

─_¡SUELTAME!─ _Grito con repulsión, trato de levantarse pero le fue imposible, nuevamente su cuerpo se desmorono

─_Hermi….─_ la llamo su marido, pero esta no la observo solo se aferraba a ese pergamino y esta ves desvió su vista hacia Harry Potter, el lo sabia, el le entrego ese pergamino, pero su garganta no fue capaz de producir sonidos, sus palabras morían donde nacían

_Flash Black _

_Lo miro recostado del umbral y camino en silencio hasta él _

─_Veo que has decido cambiar─ _

─ _¿Qué te hace creer eso?─ reprocho ella con molestia _

─_Has venido hasta mi ─ se enderezo y camino dos pasos, al ver que ella no camino ─ Sígueme ─ le ordeno y ella aun sin saber obedeció su orden, hasta llegar a la puerta que, por sus conocimientos sabia que era la sala de los menesteres _

_Lo vio girar la perilla y camino tras el, al verlo ingresar en la habitación, sonrió ingenua y cautiva, eso parecía ser un salón de belleza y recordó, que dicha habitación daba a quien lo necesitaba la locación perfecta_

─_Siéntate─ ordeno Draco y ella obedeció, de la nada salieron dos mujeres que prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre ella, comenzando con su cabello, oyó repetida veces que estas mujeres decían "Para ser bellas hay que ver estrellas" al escuchar como ella protestaba, la risita de Draco Malfoy se escuchaba en la habitación _

_Al parar y mostrarle un espejo, admiro su nueva imagen, sintió un dedo pulgar deslizarse desde su mejilla hasta su barbilla, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal _

─_Pareces una mujer al fin ─ exclamo el rubio _

─ _¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?─ pregunto decida ella, sabia que todo siempre tenia un algo a cambio _

─ _A ti ─ respondió sin rodeos y la trajo a el, apoderándose de sus labios, como todo lo que tomas sabiéndote dueño, un plan bien tramado, un juego sucio que el había formado y en el cual ella había caído en menos de un día _

_Avanzo con ella entre sus brazos hasta un sillón, comenzó a besarle lentamente la piel, sus labios viajaron hasta su cuello, sus manos se enredaron bajo la blusa de Hermione, la aprisionaba a él cada ves profundizaba un beso logrando espalmos en la chica, sus manos se agilizaron hasta soltar cada uno de sus botones y dejo caer la blusa de la chica, se estremeció al sentir la piel de ella contra su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarle los labios se quito su camisa, la abrazo a el, restregó su cuerpo contra el de ella, sentía que ella temblaba entre sus brazos _

_La dejo caer en el sofá, y sus manos bajaron hasta sus piernas, las acaricio y viajo nuevamente hasta el inicio de sus muslo tocando sus ropa intima, ella para al sentir el acto y él la miro directamente a los ojos _

─_No te hare daño─ susurro sobre sus labios y la volvió a besar, ella prefirió creerle, tenia demasiados sentimientos a flor de piel y el principal era deseo seguido por lujuria, una lujuria por sentirse mujer, por sentirlo a él dentro de su cuerpo, por experimentar todas esas sensaciones que sus amigas presumían, jadeo al sentir su prenda intima deslizarse por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus tobillos y desaparecer el habitación, suspiro aborrecida al sentirlo separarse de ella y ahogo el aliento ver como se quitaba el pantalón junto su ropa intima, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y respirar entrecortadamente, al sentirlo y verlo posicionarse sobre ella _

_La penetro con delicadeza, sostuvo entre sus manos su cara y besa en roce sus labios para ahogar los gemidos, ella sin embargo sintió ese escalofrió mas no molestia, gemía si lo hacia pero de puro placer y si así era el cielo ella lo estaba alcanzando con Draco Malfoy _

_Fin del Flash Black _

Entre abrió los labios con ahogados gemidos de dolor, su primer hombre fue Draco Malfoy, se abrazo así misma y deslizo sus manos por sus hombros desnudos, tal y como lo acababa de recordar el rubio había hecho lo mismo cuando le quito la camisa

─_Hermione_─ la llamo Ginebra Weasley y se agacho delante de ella _─ ¿Por qué lloras así? ¿Qué te sucede?─_ pregunto con preocupación

_Flash Black _

─_¿Te acuestas con Malfoy verdad?─ cuestiono Ginny Weasley al verla entrar por la sala común, no fue capaz de contestarle ─ ¡Al menos niégamelo Hermione, dime que no te acostaste con ese infeliz, dime que no traicionaste a mi hermano!─ pidió con amargura_

─_¿Traicionar a tu hermano?─ rio con burla ─ Ese infeliz se acuesta con la perra de Lavander desde hace mucho tiempo y yo aquí como una misma idiota─ reprocho dolida _

─_! No justifica que te acueste con Malfoy!─_

─_Tal ves no lo justifique, pero ya estoy lo suficiente grandecita para saber que hacer con mi vida, no te metas por favor ─ finaliza marchándose_

…

─_Suéltate el pelo─ pidieron detrás de ella, sonrió con delicadeza y aun sin voltear soltó su moño, y él acaricio su cabello, la abrazo por la espalda y aspiro su aroma ─ Avellana─ adivino el olor del champo y ella asintió en afirmativa _

─_¿Por qué te portas así conmigo Malfoy?─ pregunto ─ No habíamos quedado que solo era sexo ─ cuestiono al final _

─_No te enamores, es lo único que te pido─ la abrazo con mas intensidad, pero era ya muy tarde para ambos, ambos se habían enamorado de cada una de las imperfecciones del otro _

_Fin del Flash Black _

Se soltó el moño alto que llevaba en un peinado formado y al caer su cabello el olor de avellanas impregno sus pulmones

Obvio las preguntas de la pelirroja y se tapo la boca con ambas manos, tratando de silenciar su escandaloso llanto, su corazón se rasgo en mil pedazos, ella se había enamorado de él, no solo fue sexo casual o por diversión se había enamorado y él ya no estaba con ella, abrió la carta nuevamente y su vista viajo directamente a la parte que decía, que cuando ella dijera el "Acepto" él moriría

─_!NOOOOO¡─_ Grito desgarrándose el alma, se puso de pie con el odio a flor de pie, era el único en estos momentos que le daba fuerza, se acerco a Ronald y lo abofeteo con rabia _─¿Cómo pudieron Mentirme?_─ pregunto con recelo ─ _¿Como fuiste tan sínico?─ _no espero respuesta y avanzo hasta Sirius Black quien sin ella hablar le ofreció su mano, ella lo observo dudosa

─_Es cuestión de tiempo para que muera_ ─ hablo lentamente y ella miro desconcertada y con dolor tomo su mano

….

Era una habitación amplia donde aparecieron y a través de un vidrio podía observarse al detenido sentado esperando el momento en el que el dementor se abalanzara contra el

La mayoría de los Aurores presentes la observaron con desconcierto, camino lentamente con su vestido de novia pesado y se recostó sobre el vidrio, dio dos golpes lentos con sus manos para poder llamar su atención y cuando lo logro, alcanzo a que sus ojos chocaron con los de él, pudo ver como por su mejilla pálida sucumbía una lágrima

─T-E-A-M-O─ deletreo con dolor para que el pudiera entenderla y cerro los ojos con fuerza al ver al dementor abalanzar contra él, se giro no podía observar como el moría ─ _Yo también te amo_ ─ susurro para si misma ─_TE AMO DRACO MALFOY_ ─ grito a todo pulmón, impregnado el vacio de la habitación y ser el ultimo sonido que Draco Malfoy escucho antes de entregarse al fiel amigo de Hades, la Muerte.

_Flash Black _

─_Aléjate de ella ─ pidió Harry Potter a Draco Malfoy en medio de aquel bosque _

─ _¿O si no que?─ desafío el rubio _

─_! Ellos la mataran Malfoy! ─ refuto el pelinegro _

─_! Yo la protegeré! ─ dijo imponente _

─_! Tienes que ver por tu madre y por ella, Malfoy la mejor forma tu la conoces, si sientes algo mínimo por Hermione aléjate de ella!─ pidió antes de marcharse_

─ _No lo hagas Draco, no me alejes de ti ─ pido la chica saliendo detrás de unos arboles, él la miro anhelante y se acerco a ella, rozando sus labios, se alejo con delicadeza y con todo el dolor que sentía en su corazón alzo su varita hacia ella ─ ¿Me amas? ─le pregunto con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas─ Si de verdad sientes algo por mi, no lo hagas por favor─ pidió en un sosollo sabia lo que el rubio tenia pensando hacer ─por favor─ suplico _

─_Obliviate─ pronuncio sabiendo que esa era el principio de su fin_

_Fin del Flash Black _

¿Los sueños?

Traen un mensaje del subconsciente y el subconsciente de ella siempre le reafirmo su desgracia

¿Olvidar?

Muchas veces se olvida para no hacerse mas daño

¿Sacrificio?

Ese que se realiza si realmente amas algo

¿Amor?

Ese maldito amor que ahogo a Draco Malfoy en las llamas de la perdición

¿Dolor?

Ese que sentía Hermione Granger desgarrándole el pecho en cada segundo de su vida tras la muerte del único ser que realmente amo.

Fin


End file.
